iceagevillagefandomcom-20200222-history
Expanding
The game map is divided into land blocks. The initial village offers two rectangle blocks to construct on. As you progress, you will soon run out of space for placing new animals or items, and will need to purchase additional land. You can expand your village by clicking unclaimed land adjacent to your village. As of a recent update, there is now a confirmation popup, which asks you whether you really want to purchase the land expansion. But make the choice wisely! There is still no way to undo a land expansion. When expanding, look for Decorations on the land - you'll get them for free by expanding there. Ice World On a 1x1 scale (measured using a 1x1 decoration), every player starts off with a 14x14 square of land. A few early expansions are larger, but later expansions are all 7x14. You will need to pay a certain amount of either Coins or Acorns in order to purchase expansions, according to the following table. The coin cost increases exponentially after the first 10 blocks while the acorn cost increases linearly. However, keep in mind that coins have fewer uses than acorns and are the resource that is easier to acquire. Eventually as you level up, you will continue to accumulate coins but have fewer things to spend them on, while there is almost always something left for you to buy with acorns, especially limited items that could come out at any time. So don't waste your acorns on land expansions! See the Earning Coins page for all the ways to earn coins. Before the February 2014 update, the maximum village size was 56x56 (previously 42x42 before the Continental Drift update. ©Gameloft claims that the update doubles your village's maximum size. It is not entirely true because if you divide 56x56 by 42x42 you get something around 1.78 => 178% more space not 200%.). } | |- |8 | | |- |9 | | |- |10 | | |- |11 | | |- |12 | | |- |13 | | |- |14 | | |- |15 | | |- |16 | | |- |17 | | |- |18 | | |- |19 | | |- |20 | | |- |21 | | |- |22 | | |- |23 | | |- |24 | | |- |25 | | |- |26 | | |- |27 | | |- |28 | | |- |29 | | |- |30 | | |- | 31 at [[Levels|level] 43] | | |- |32 | | |- |33 | | |- |34 | | |- |35 | | |- |36 | | |- |37 | | |- |38 | | |- |39 | | |- |40 | | |- |41 | | |- |42 | | |- |43 | | |- |44 | | |- |45 | | |- |46 | | |- |47 | | |- |48 | | |} 'Dino World' Beginning in late winter/early spring of 2013, Gameloft added "Dino World" to the game. You can first open it at level 25, but it costs acorns - 350 to start; every level you advance, the price in acorns drops (by a certain amount of acorns each level), so that it is free when you reach level 29. Any dinosaurs you have acquired should be automatically moved to your inventory, where you can place them on the Dino World map. Some users (particularly Kindle users) have found that the dinosaurs just disappeared, so it might be good to take the precaution and move the dinos into your inventory when you get close to reaching level 35, or before you open Dino World. There are not a whole lot of new animals or fun buildings that can be purchased with coins or hearts in Dino World, until you get higher up in level, so unless you just want to spend a bunch of acorns, there is not much reason to open DW early. In Dino World, 4 parcels of land are given at first (14x14) and each expansion gives and additional 7x7 parcel of land. The amount of coins needed for each subsequent expansion increases exponentially, so a strategy of using coins for earlier expansions is preferable. But, as addressed in the Ice World section, it's probably best to continue using coins. Plus, if you get used to saving up for Ice World expansions, saving for Dino World ones will be even easier as the price never goes higher than 26 million. Consider this: if you pay entirely in acorns, you will spend 10,325 . If you pay entirely in coins, you'll spend about 275,801,490 . If using coins, there is a certain waiting time before it does expand, but this is the key to a glitch for thousands of free acorns (see comments below; note that this does not work with all devices, particularly Kindles which do not allow the time/date to be manually changed). The time it takes for each expansion to complete also increases dramatically (less than an hour for the first few expansions and up to 4 days for the later expansions). So if you're using coins, it's a good idea to expand as soon and as much as possible -- as soon as one expansion completes, start the next one if you can. You can skip some or all of this time by using acorns; it seems to be about 10 acorns per hour, with a minimum of one acorn (meaning, whether you skip 1 second or 3 minutes, it will still cost you an acorn). So, if you normally use coins, and you're 1 hour away from the expansion completing, but you need to go to bed, you can use 9-15 acorns (depending on the exact number of minutes) to finish it early, and then start another one using coins.